In a mobile terminal apparatus, when a function in which a load on a central processing unit (CPU) is high, such as moving-image capturing, is performed, an amount of heat generated by the CPU increases. For this reason, in the mobile terminal apparatus, when the temperature of the mobile terminal apparatus rises due to the increase in the amount of heat generated and reaches a critical value, the function in which a load on the CPU is high, such as moving-image capturing, is stopped for the sake of safety.
However, since the function, such as moving-image capturing, being performed is stopped because the temperature of the mobile terminal apparatus has reached the critical value, that is, the function is stopped while a user is using the function, a user's demand for moving-image capturing or the like is no longer able to be satisfied.
In one aspect, there are provided a mobile terminal apparatus, a recording medium storing a terminal control program, a terminal control method, and a terminal control system which are able to stop the temperature of the mobile terminal apparatus from reaching a critical value.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-56440.